


We'll Be Alright

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic where you are at the hospital with Jaebum and you're trying to think of a way to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I know every IGOT7 out there are worried sick for Jaebum especially since the concert is coming up. I wrote this mainly to make myself feel better but I hope you guys find some sort of comfort in this too.
> 
> And to Jaebum, please don't think of anything else and just focus on your recovery. We'll be waiting for you to slay us again on stage! #GetWellSoonImJB

It was devastating. It was one of the rare moments where Im Jaebum is completely quiet and you sit there next to him unknowing of what to do.

You know very well the risks dancers take especially in their profession. Injuries thst go from a mild sprain, all the way to serious injuries that would end careers and right now, Jaebum stands in between of thos two paths.

"We'll have to conduct further examination just to make sure where you stand." The doctor had said. Jaebum nodded, quietly staring at an empty space in the room. This was honestly alien to you. Whenever he'd get mad, whatever he feels, he always had something to say but not right now. Not when he lays practically empty on this hospital bed, unmoving.

You pondered, 'should I say something? Should I try to make him laugh?' Your mind was spinning. You cannot even begin to imagine how awful he must've felt when he found out he cannot participate in the performances with the boys. He's been anticipating this concert for months, worked literally his ass off to perfect it (which ultimately lead him to this very moment). And worst of all, this was his dream. It's already beyond his reach, if only he could grasp it....if only.

Your heart breaks at the thought how close he has come to achieving his life-long dream and be dealt with this blow was just too much, too evil, much too heartless. A lump formed at the back of your throat, threatening you to shed tears for him. But you can't. You won't. You're here for the sole purpose of giving him some sort of relief. No matter in what form that may be.

You looked at him again. This time your gaze met his. He was looking at you, for how long, you don't really know. His eyes for a moment, looked empty. "You look like shit." He mumbles, voice void of life and your heart cracks again.

"Same goes for you." You chuckled... fake. You both knew it too. His eyes never left you and there's this uncomfortable silence looming over you. Finally, you ask "you feeling alright?" God knows how much courage you had to muster to let those words out. "Feeling any pain anywhere?" He shakes his head and smiles weakly. "Just tired. Feels nice to be in bed this long for a change." He laughs, also weakly. "Let's not get all gloomy, it's irritating." He admits.

There he is, your strong man Im Jaebum. Refusing to let anything bring him down, even though deep down it tears him apart. "So what should we do? Hospitals can be quite gloomy by default anyway." You shrugged. "Lay beside me." He says, eyeing you intensely. And you did. You laid there beside him in bed, head resting at the crook of his neck. You listened to his breathing for a few moments and finally, you breathed a soft "I love you" in his ear. He squeezed your shoulder and you knew, everything is going to be alright.


End file.
